


Dress-coded

by helloitshaley



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies - Sonnenfeld)
Genre: F/M, Smut, its been too long I apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloitshaley/pseuds/helloitshaley
Summary: When Pugsley's teacher makes a crack about Morticia's outfit, Gomez knows just the way to calm her down.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Dress-coded

“Mrs. Addams,” Pugsley’s teacher sighed deeply, crossing her sweatered arms. “Isn’t that dress a little low cut for school pick up? As was the one yesterday?”

“Oooohhhhh,” Pugsley whispered, looking between his mother and teacher. He walked over to Lurch and took his hand, shooting one last glance back at his mother. “Come on, Lurch, it's going to get nasty.”

Morticia narrowed her eyes, not only ignoring her son but also all the other parents and students in the hallway. “Mrs. Williams, I hardly see how this is inappropriate.” She gestured to the neckline of her dress, which while it showed off her decolletage, it remained tasteful. She had several dresses in her closet cut to her belly button and was nearly tempted to wear one to pick her children up tomorrow out of pure spite. This woman had had an attitude from day one and Morticia was at her wits end.

“Some of the other mothers have expressed concerns-”

Morticia held up her hand, choosing restraint over eyeball clawing. “I will be sure to dress… differently tomorrow. Good day.”

As Morticia turned away her demeanor changed drastically, her passive face falling into a scowl. She was perfectly presentable. In fact, her appearance was something she prided herself on. So because she didn’t come sweaty from pilates in a pair of Lululemon's she was a slut? How dare that woman? 

“Mother, that is a lovely blush you’re wearing,” Pugsley said as she slid in the back seat of the Packard with him.

Letting out a deep sigh, Morticia said, “Pugsley, you know very well I do not wear blush.”

“Yeah I know. You’re mad that my teacher slut shamed you.”

“When did you get so tenacious?” Morticia asked, trying to calm down if only for her son’s sake. Luckily Wednesday had a study group and didn’t have to witness this as well. She knew Wednesday would play some horrible prank on Mrs. Williams the next day in retaliation.

“You’d be amazed when I get to showcase my personality,” Pugsley said with a shrug.

…

“Querida! Puggers!” Gomez said happily as his family walked through the door.

Lurched groaned, shutting the door behind him.

“And of course, how could I forget my dear Lurch!”

“You make me blush, Sir,” Lurch said before lumbering away. 

“Pugsley,” Morticia said, sliding her arm around Gomez’s waist. “Why don’t you go outside and set a trap for when Wednesday comes home? I’m sure she would appreciate it.”

With an evil smile, Pugsley pulled a shovel from his backpack. “On it!” 

Once Pugsley was gone, Gomez turned to his wife. “Anything wrong? Your back is more rigid than usual.” 

“Oh, nothing,” Morticia said with a sigh, toying with his diamond print tie. “Pugsley’s teacher insinuated that I was a common street whore… that's all.” 

Gomez’s face first pulsed with rage and Morticia was positive he was about to run back to the school to fight the teacher. But then… it changed. His full lips tugged into a smirk as his hands slid down Morticia’s back to grab her ass. “And why would she say a thing like that?” he asked, tone rather salacious. 

On the one hand, Morticia would have liked a sympathetic ear at the moment. On the other… her husband seemed to always know exactly what she needed. And the idea of fucking out her problems was very enticing. 

“She said my neckline was inappropriate.” She ran a red nail down her pale skin, dragging it between her breasts to pull down the black V even more. “What do you think?” 

Gomez shook his head in mock disappointment. “How do I let you out of the house? Looking like this.” Before she even realized, he pulled the zipper down the back of her dress. “I guess I’ll just have to make an example out of you.”

“And just how do you intend on doing that?” Morticia countered, sliding up the knot of his tie to choke him slightly. 

Gomez forced her dress off her shoulders so it pooled around her stilettos on the floor. She glanced behind her, aware that they were in the foyer and any number of family members could walk past.

“Now you’re worried about who could see you?” Gomez hissed in her ear before nipping her earlobe sharply, tugging on the onyx earring. Morticia moaned, digging her fingers into his shoulders. “You’re in no position to be picky. Strip here and walk up stairs.”

Morticia glared up at him, his dark eyes brimming with passion. Obviously she could have said no if she felt truly uncomfortable, and that fact only served to make her panties hit the floor faster. Gomez’s jaw dropped before he quickly recovered his cool, dominant demeanor. He knelt down and gathered her discarded clothing in his arms, pressing a teasing kiss to her alabaster thigh on his way back up. 

“Can’t have Fester finding these.”

Morticia shook her head. “Certainly not.” 

“Upstairs. Now.” 

Morticia spun and sauntered up the staircase, smirking to herself as she heard Gomez gasp behind her.

“Cara mia,” he hissed, reaching out to grab her ass mid step. 

Morticia gripped the banister, stopping short. “Like what you see?”

“I told you,” he said slowly, sliding his hands up to grip her hips, “to get upstairs.”

“I’m tired,” she fake pouted. “I needed a break.”

“Bedroom, Morticia,” Gomez commanded, taking a step up so he was pressed against her. “My whore is going to do what I tell her to.”

An involuntary shiver ran down Morticia’s spine. “Whatever you say.”

Morticia picked up the pace to the bedroom, now insatiably horny to the point where her normally cool attitude was long gone. The second they were behind their locked doors she threw her arms around his neck, but Gomez by some miracle, resisted. 

“So eager,” he chastised, prying her arms off in an astounding display of self restraint. “On the bed, querida. I’ll be there in a moment.” 

Morticia watched in shock as Gomez sauntered toward the bathroom. She did as he said, thrilled by Gomez stepping in and taking control when she was so clearly irritated. She kicked off her stilettos and settled onto the black sheets, hoping Gomez wouldn’t take too long. Though she was fully aware he might be intent on torturing her.

“Gomez?” she called once the anticipation had begun to grow tiresome. 

Her response was the bathroom door swinging open, revealing Gomez in his smoking jacket and nothing more. “You’re very needy, Morticia.”

“Can you blame me?” she asked, kneeling as he approached the bed. “I’m just your whore, aren’t I?” she asked, looking up at him from beneath her thick lashes.

Gomez let out a deep groan, running his fingers through her hair, giving a sharp tug at the base of her scalp. “That's quite a mouth on you.”

She smirked, letting out a low chuckle. “Would you like a demonstration?”

There was a flash of excitement in his eyes before he shook his head. “No.”

Morticia raised an eyebrow. “No?”

Gomez shook his head. “Lay down.”

Morticia did as she was told, sliding back across the silk to rest her head on a pillow. “Anything you say.”

“I say,” he began as he slowly climbed up on the bed, “make a peep and I stop.”

Morticia looked at him, her eyes narrowing before repeating, “anything you say.”

“Good girl,” he hissed, lowering himself between her knees.

Morticia swiftly bit her lip to keep from crying out as his tongue hit her with no warning. This was going to be much harder than anticipated she soon realized. She dug her sharp nails into the sheets, hips bucking as Gomez expertly swirled his tongue. She heard him laugh to himself, sending a shiver up her spine. She squeezed his head between her thighs in retaliation, unfortunately he seemed to enjoy his head being put in a vice.

Morticia gasped as Gomez’s lips moved sensually against her, praying that little breath of air wouldn’t make him stop. Lucky for her it seemed as if Gomez was very distracted by the task at hand. She let out a deep breath and tried to calm her aching lungs.

Then all too suddenly, Gomez pulled back.

“But I didn’t say anything,” she gasped. 

Gomez smiled wickedly, the slick glint in his mustache making Morticia ache with arousal. “I’m aware. You were very obedient, so unlike you.”

“Is it so obvious I needed this?”

Gomez shrugged. “I know how to take care of my wife.”

“That you do,” Morticia sighed as he tugged her legs so she was pulled flat against him. “What now? The restraint that you’ve shown is almost inhuman.”

Gomez lifted an eyebrow as he looked down at her. “Are you really in any position to patronize me, querida mia?”

She grinned wickedly, her eyes glinting with a mix of lust and mischief. “I think I’m in the perfect position.”

Gomez let out a humorless laugh before swiftly flipping Morticia so her face was pressed into the mattress. Before she could get her bearings he raised her hips and gave a sharp smack to her ass. She cried out in ecstasy as he did it again and again. 

“Harder,” she managed to grunt, biting the sheets.

“Someone is just absolutely debauched today,” Gomez said with a dark chuckle, sliding his warm hand up her spine. 

“You stared it,” she fired back.

“You came home pent up, don’t blame me.”

Morticia let out a loud moan as she felt the tip of his cock press against her entrance before roughly slamming in. “Fuck,” she shouted, stars dancing behind her vision. He was right, she was very pent up.

Gomez pressed his chest to her back, gripping her hip with one hand as he steadied himself against the headboard with the other. He dipped his head down to kiss her neck, sending a shiver across her whole body. He drug his tongue up to her ear, making her cry out.

“Are you going to cum already, Morticia?” he whispered, slamming his hips even harder against her.

“Yes!” she all but screamed, not caring that she barely lasted five minutes. There was always round two, and three, and even four.

“I would taunt you but-” Gomez began before crying out as well, collapsing on top of Morticia.

Once her breathing was back to normal, she laughed. “Thank you, my darling. Clearly I needed that very much.”

Gomez laughed as well, rolling off of her and lighting a cigar that appeared from seemingly nowhere. “Happy to help. For the record, cara mia, you are in no way a whore and as soon as I have recovered I will be on my way down to that school to give that teacher a piece of my mind.”

She rolled onto her back to pat his cheek. “While I appreciate it, darling, there's no need. You’ve fucked the anger out of me.”

“Still, I will not let the disrespect of my wife stand!” Gomez cried excitedly, shooting upright in bed.

“She didn’t outright call me a whore,” Morticia chuckled. “I was taking a page from your book and being rather dramatic.”

“I resent that!” he cried.

“No you don’t,” she said with a soft smile.

“You’re right,” he ruefully admitted, settling back in beside her. 

“Besides, I intend on switching up my outfit tomorrow anyway. Would you mind helping me find the most low cut thing in our closet?” she asked, eyebrow raised in excitement.

“Oh, cara, it would be my pleasure!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always likes and comments are appreciated and you can find me on Tumblr @helloitshaley


End file.
